1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latent fingerprint development, and more particularly, to a portable fingerprint development system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fingerprint development systems have been used for a number of years to develop latent fingerprints on crime scene evidence. One common method for developing latent fingerprints consists of vaporizing cyanoacrylate within an enclosure containing evidence whereby the cyanoacrylate forms a white polymer on the ridges of fingerprints on the evidence. While there are a number of large, stationary systems available to perform this process effectively in the lab, available portable systems that can be used by forensic investigators and police officers to develop latent fingerprints at a crime scene have limited functionality. Further, it is highly advantageous to develop prints at a crime scene to reduce the risk that the prints will be smeared or rubbed off when the evidence is handled and transported from the crime scene to the lab.
For example, most portable fingerprint development systems are made of collapsible “knock-down” chambers or tents that can be carried to the crime scene in a collapsed form and are then put together at the scene for use. While these systems are relatively easy to transport, they take time to put together at the scene and do not seal well or have any form of exhaust system for venting the cyanoacrylate fumes. In addition, some of these systems are disposable and therefore not suitable for long-term or multiple uses.
Most of the portable systems known to date also require a separate heating element to vaporize the cyanoacrylate. One method used with these systems for vaporizing cyanoacrylate consists of placing a heating element such as a coffee cup warmer within the chamber and positioning cyanoacrylate adjacent to the heating element. With this method it is difficult to control the amount of cyanoacrylate vapor filling the chamber in order to prevent overdeveloping the fingerprints. Further, it can be awkward to place such a warmer into the chamber and route the electrical cord out of the chamber. Another method for heating cyanoacrylate consists of using a fuming wand that burns butane to heat a solid cyanoacrylate cartridge placed on the tip of the wand. The wand's tip is placed adjacent to an opening in a collapsible chamber so that fumes emanating from the wand enter the chamber. While the wand is easier to control than a heating element positioned within the chamber, care must be taken to prevent injury or damage to the chamber or evidence positioned therein due to the heat of the ignited butane.
Thus, while conventional portable fingerprint development systems are generally effective to develop latent fingerprints, each has drawbacks limiting its functionality.